Not Even In A Lifetime
by Anne1
Summary: The summer before Harry's third year, Petunia recalls her memorable visit to his christening, and a meeting with someone she'd almost forgotten...


Author's Note: Wow, am I on a roll, or what __

Author's Note: Wow, am I on a roll, or what? I actually wrote this while getting over writer's block during "Dancing Days 5", so don't worry - I'm not slacking on chapter six! Well, this can be considered a sequel to "We'll Always Be Sisters", but is perfectly fine when read alone. With that said, on with the show

Disclaimer: It ain't mine and never will be. L

Special Thanks to Al for being a great (and patient) beta-reader, not to mention author in his own right! And to all you wonderful readers and reviewers - especially reviewers! 

Not Even in A Lifetime

By Anne

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. Whack.

"Hah! Made it," I thought groggily as I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom, leaving Vernon's snores behind me. 

Every morning I try to get up before the alarm clock beeps five times. Any longer than that and I would just be a common layabout. 

I splashed water on my face, took my shower, and set my hair in rollers before putting on a dress (I just can't condone wandering the house in nothing but my nightdress and dressing gown) and heading downstairs. 

I pulled a mop out of the cupboard under the stairs and went into the kitchen to clean the floor. My sister-in-law Marge was coming this morning, and bringing that horrid dog of hers, too, but that was no excuse just to let the house go to seed for her arrival. 

I flipped on Dudley's new kitchen television set. There was that handsome news anchor. 

"And in breaking news today, we've just been informed that in the early hours this morning this man, Sirius Black-" a picture replaced the anchor on the screen, and this man was no where near as handsome, "escaped from prison. He is considered armed and dangerous. If anyone has any information as to his whereabouts, please phone the hotline number flashing across your screen. Next up; your local news." 

The commercial break started, and I turned away from the telly, thinking.

That man - he was so eerie looking! Completely unkempt. And yet, there was something oddly familiar about him. His name - that was it. It was so unusual - Sirius. Where had I heard it before?

Sirius, Sirius, Sirius, _Sirius, Sirius, Sirius_

~ ~ ~

"Sirius!" the brown haired man hissed. "Go help that poor woman - she's practically as big around as she is tall."

The tall, dark one jogged easily over to me and grinned at my swollen stomach."Hi there. Are you one of Lily's friends from that llama's class - or whatever that Muggle place is called?" 

"It's La Ma's, Sirius!" came my sister's amused voice from behind me, entering the church. "And who're you terrorizing now?"

I froze. I'd come to the christening, yes. Mother had sent me the birth announcement and the invitation. Just as I'd come to the wedding, I'd come. But I planned on staying in the back pew - thought I'd slip out as soon as the service was over. But then this man had latched onto my arm and was rabbiting on about llamas and now my sister - my weird, abnormal sister - was going to see me. I didn't know what to do. There was nowhere to run. I didn't even know why I'd come in the first place. But here I was. And there she was.

"Petunia?" The shock was palpable in Lily's voice. 

I didn't turn slowly like they do in the cinema - in fact, I didn't even turn at all. I tried to run. Breaking free of the man's grip on my arm, I ran straight into the church. It didn't occur to me that I was eight months pregnant and couldn't run very well at all, or that I was running in entirely the wrong direction for escape, but still I ran. 

"Hey!" the black haired man cried.

"Petunia!" Lily called. "Here Remus, take Harry. I'll be right back."

She caught up with me very quickly. That might be because, in our childhood, despite my longer legs, Lily's will to win had always seen her across the finish line first. Or maybe it was just because I was taking a breathing break in one of the back pews. Who knows? 

She slid in next to me and said, "Good Lord. Look at you - what have you and Vernon been up to?" 

I looked up sharply. _Honestly_ - she hadn't changed at all.

Seeing the expression on my face, she smiled. "Sorry. I forgot - it's been awhile, Petunia. Too long. We were sorry you- and Vernon," it seemed an afterthought, "couldn't come to the wedding." I didn't reply. "So, when are you due?" She asked, trying a different tact.

"Later in the month - August 23." 

"Not much longer, then," she smiled. "But that last month is absolute hell - tell Vernon to watch out. I had James knocking on Florean Fortescue's door at all hours of the day and night for weird flavor combinations," she smiled at a spot above my head. 

This time I did turn, and saw James Potter holding a small baby boy with a shock of unruly black hair, just like his father's. 

"Hello, Petunia," he smiled at me pleasantly, "Lil, I think he wants you."

She held up her arms for Harry, who cooed as he snuggled into his mother's embrace.

"How long until we start?" Lily asked her husband.

"Only a few minutes. You'd better come."

"Alright," she turned to me. "Will you stay for the reception at our house afterwards?"

I nodded. What else could I do? 

She squeezed my hand and said, "Good. You look good Petunia - being pregnant suits you." She gave me one of her grins and brushed past me, hurrying to the front of the church with her husband and son.

The christening was tolerable - almost tasteful, even - the dark haired man who had confused llamas and La Ma's was Godfather and a woman I didn't know was Godmother. At the end of the service, after almost the whole church had emptied, I slipped out of the back pew, and found myself staring at the chest of the Godfather - Sirius.

"Where do you think you're going?" 

__

Where did the man get the gall?! 

"Home."

__

Where did he think -Majorca?

"You told Lily you'd stay."

"I know."

"Why aren't you staying?"

"Because I can't."

"Why not?"

__

Why did he care?

I sagged against the back of the pew. This whole pregnancy thing could wear someone ragged.

"Because I can't bear it. Why do you think I stayed in the back pew at the wedding? Why do you think I slipped out before anyone knew I'd been there?"

"I wasn't aware you had."

"Well, I did - and I would've done the same thing here if you hadn't gotten in the way and trapped me."

"So this is my fault? I didn't know you were undercover. I didn't even know who you were!"

"I don't want to be here." I said, glaring at him.

"Then why are you?" He asked reasonably. 

__

How could he be so calm?

"I-" I started to say because it was a sister's duty; I started to say because I knew it would make my parents pleased, but instead I found the words, "I don't know," slipping out of my mouth.

He raised an eyebrow. 

Never since Lily had left home had I found anyone this infuriating (well, apart from Mrs. Next-Door who never weeds her flowerbeds). 

He sat down in the pew behind me. I glanced back at him, and then at the entrance to my own pew, now free.

"If you don't want to be here, I'm certainly not going to force you to stay. Though I could and it would be fun," he said, following my gaze with a mischievous look in his eye. 

"Go on back to your Muggle husband. I'll make sure Lily understands," from his tone I couldn't tell whether he meant that he'd make an excuse for me or tell Lily that I'd run off. 

I never did find out.

I heaved myself to my feet and made my way out to the back of the church and ducked into the vestibule. When I reached the large door, I turned back and peeked around the edge to see a tall, black haired man shaking his head sadly after me for a moment before he winked out of sight. 

~ ~ ~

The commercial break was over and the man's picture was back on the screen, the hotline number flashing across it again.

I gazed into the waxy face and shook my head. It must have been someone else - no one could change that much in thirteen years.

Not even in a lifetime. 

~ fin ~


End file.
